Deterrent
by stephfarrow94
Summary: After the fight with Rasiel, Fran is badly injured and taken to Byakuran. Byakuran decides to use him to show just how ruthless he can be. Yaoi, 10026, Byakuran x Fran. One-shot.


**I may or may not make this into a multi-chaptered story. For now it's just a one-shot, but I'll think about putting more chapters out. **

There had been a lot Byakuran had been expecting when he had been informed one of his fake Funeral Wreaths, Rasiel, had something for him, but what he hadn't been suspecting was for one of Rasiel's grunts to drag in a half-conscious Varia member with hair dyed red by blood.

Byakuran was curious, having believed the Millefiore to have already wiped out all associates of the Vongola.

"Leave him on the couch." The white-haired man's playful smile never faltered as he gestured towards the soft piece of furniture. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Rasiel was confronted by two Varia members, one of which was his younger twin brother." There was a sneer on the black-haired male's face, as if he knew something Byakuran didn't and probably would never know. "Rasiel kept his brother for himself, but this one had been knocked out of a tree and smashed his head open on the rocks below. He thought you might have some use for him."

"Useful indeed." The Millefiore leader pulled a marshmallow from his pocket as his violet eyes wandered over the wounded Varia member. "Does he have a name?"

"I believe it's Fran."

"Thank you. You may be excused now."

Byakuran watched as the grunt left his office, knowing that no one would dare barge in without his permission. He smirked as he approached the small body on the couch, reaching out to poke a cheek deathly pale with blood loss.

"Fran, huh?" That playful smile only widened as hazy eyes filled with confusion slowly focused on him. He liked the soft pants the small boy made, knowing they were from pain, and he couldn't help but feel a rising pressure in his groin. "You don't look anything special. Why would Varia recruit _you_?"

A small mouth opened and closed soundlessly, as if the smaller male was trying to say something but just couldn't make a noise. Teal eyes then closed in a seemingly defeated manner.

"Not feeling so good?" Byakuran smirked, reaching out to caress a bloodied cheek. "I can see that; you must really have smashed your head good – I'm surprised you're still alive."

Violet eyes took in the sight before him. The boy had teal hair painted red with blood, and the Varia uniform was tattered and stained with the same bodily liquid as well. He was skinny, slightly underweight, but there was an air of overconfidence about the boy.

"Well, that makes it easier for me." Byakuran grabbed tight a lock of teal hair, ripping Fran's head to the side. "Your stupid squad should just give up and let themselves be slaughtered; if they hadn't tried to survive in the first place, you wouldn't be in this mess, now, would you? You know how to blame for what you're going through. I'll use you and show everyone that struggling is useless and to die quietly."

Fran – again – made no sound as he was shoved backwards on the couch. His already-unstable breathing quickened as blood dripped down the side of his head, staining his face red. Wet patches in his uniform became more noticeable as the blood seeped through the material, and the frail body twitched with the amount of stress it was under.

Byakuran just smirked, wasting no time in unbuttoning the Varia jacket. He pulled it from the scrawny body carelessly before he lifted the blue turtleneck as well, stopping only as he recognised the rapid beating of the boy's heart against his hand.

"Oh, don't be scared~" Byakuran slipped his eyes shut as he smiled brightly. "You'll like it. Probably."

Fran choked slightly, a trail of blood dripping from his mouth. His body tensed, and Byakuran wondered if the smaller male understood what was about to happen.

The Millefiore leader was surprised by how soft Fran's skin was – Byakuran honestly hadn't expected it with all of the blood. Fran's mouth kept opening and closing at the older male's touches, a look of discomfort on his face that – though it could also be from the injury – probably showed how much he didn't like this.

"Don't squirm, Fran." Calloused fingers squeezed tiny nubs to life, earning a sharp intake of breath from the injured boy. "You'll like it."

A teal head shook in protest, the body trying to back away from the touches but barely able to move, let alone escape completely.

Byakuran lowered his face to the younger's chest, taking a pert nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked at it, his fingers caressing the one opposite. A soft whimper escaped Fran's lips, but that was it.

Fran didn't like what was happening. He was young and still a virgin, having never experienced this kind of thing before – to top matters off, he liked _girls_. He didn't want his first experience to be with a guy – especially not in _this _situation. He tried to lift his arms and push the stronger male away, but his brain just wasn't connecting the signals, leaving his arms laying limp and trembling by his sides.

"Are you frightened?" There was no remorse in Byakuran's tone; only amusement. "It's okay; I guess it's expected."

Fran shuddered as a warm hand slid down his side, resting on his hip. He refused eye contact, looking anywhere but at his assaulter as he felt the hem of his pants being lifted. A small groan escaped his lips as fingers wrapped around his slightly interested shaft, wishing with all his being he had been killed in the fight – he didn't want to go through something like this _at all_.

The youngest tried to speak, to tell Byakuran to stop, but nothing he did could get those words out of his mouth. He felt his eyes well up with tears, the stress of everything that had already happened getting to him.

Fran flinched as he felt himself being pumped to full hardness, and he couldn't stop the tear that slipped down his cheek. He felt so ashamed of himself, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop this – his mind was broken from the impact, and there was no _hope _of casting an illusion or two in this state.

"Does it feel good?" Byakuran smirked. "It does, doesn't it? Have you ever done it to yourself? You're a bit small, but that's okay~"

Fran's face was red with embarrassment, soft pants escaping his lips. He could feel himself getting close, but as much as he didn't want this, he just couldn't stop his body from reacting so naturally. A sob filled the air as he felt a calloused thumb rub against his tip, smearing pre-cum, and he could only imagine what was going to happen next; if someone had the gall to molest him like this, they'd... surely they wouldn't mind going further...?

The tears fell faster as Fran felt the coil in his stomach snap, greatly embarrassed as he released all over his assaulter's hand. He wished he had the strength to reach up and wipe at his face, but he was at the stronger male's mercy, and Fran knew it.

Byakuran sneered as he wiped his hand clean on tattered Varia pants. He leant in close, his hot breath making the smaller male's body quiver violently, whispering, "Wait until I've got an audience before me; I'll show them just how cruel I can be. Be ready, because that's nothing compared to what I can do."

Fran closed his eyes as he freely sobbed, knowing there was nothing he could do in this state. He heard the white-haired male call for someone to come clean him up, but he didn't care; he just wished he could die already.


End file.
